Loading Error
by celmiji
Summary: When Naruto dies in the final battle, Sasuke becomes Hokage. Ichigo then finds himself busy trying to get his physical body back to his dimension, as well as his friends'. Crackish humor, some seriousness in the package. FEMNaruto. Yes, I know. So cliche.


**NOOO! Stupid plot bunnies... Whatever. I read Bleach a long... long time ago; I don't remember anything, but I was just reading one EXCELLENT Naruto X Bleach, and before you know it...**

**Chapter One, blah blah blah. **

* * *

><p>Naruto smiled bitterly as her lifespan became shorter by the second. To be killed by her best friend… she didn't know what to feel like. Lying on a damp area of mud, he chuckled. She couldn't feel his hand, nor could he summon the strength to turn to look at Sasuke to check if he was alright. Though he didn't know if Sasuke was conscious enough to hear him, she managed:<p>

"It's exactly what it look like... Sasuke."

The Kyuubi inside of him was fuming. He was angry, but his low amount of chakra prevented him from saving his Jinchuuriki.

Naruto closed her eyes, giving in to the dulling pain the fogged his senses.

And so ended the Tale of Uzumaki Naruto.

And began the life of a shinigami.

* * *

><p><em>2 Years Later<em>

Tsunade sighed heavily as she slowly sobered up from her latest drinking fest. It had been two years since one of the most potential Hokage candidates had died. Just before she regained consciousness in the war, there had been a huge duel between the last loyal Uchiha, and the hero of the village, Uzumaki Naruto.

Oh, and by the way, Sasuke won. Just so you know.

Ever since that incident, Sakura had changed drastically. She was loud, rude, and took after Tsunade's addiction to alcohol (to Shizune's great disappointment). Even Sai, the boy that Danzo had recommended for Team 7 to replace Sasuke for a while, changed. Both he and Sakura went to Naruto's grave daily.

Sasuke was now the Hokage. His young face was carved upon the Hokage Memorial, and many of the villagers looked to his face with admiration, while some, such as most of the original Konoha 11, looked to this face with disgust, all for different reasons.

She was sure Naruto didn't want this... Maybe Tsunade shouldn't have retired after all.

* * *

><p>When Naruto died, Sasuke was sad. Oh yes, he was sad.<p>

Okay, he cried a little.

... fine, he completely broke down. So what if he did? It was perfectly reasonable, why don't you look at Kakashi? He's certainly a blubbering mess.

In the end, they were alike. They have both became obsessed with a stupid piece of rock.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile, a two man team is heading towards the Hokage office, where Sasuke is angsting...<em>

_Life hadn't been the same without Naruto. _Sai thought.

"Uh, yes, it actually has. We're actually doing what we've been doing when Naruto went out to train," Sakura pointed out.

Unfortunately, Sai had the tendency to voice his thoughts now. The two had been on a mission, a very important one that involved people dying. And killing them. And blowing things up. And destroying the ground. The usual.

"That's beside the point."

"And monologues are supposed to be said inside your head, not out loud, Sai."

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile, back in Konoha, at Ichiraku Ramen...<em>

"Father?"

"Yes, Ayame-chan?"

"Is that a eight foot tall monster with a hole in its chest I see, or am I hallucinating?"

"You're hallucinating, my dear. Now turn off the fire before you burn the entire stall down."

* * *

><p><em>At the BBQ place...<em>

Ino's eyes widened dramatically. Chouji spat his soup out. Sakura and Sai, who had sat down after

"You can see them too?!" the two yell, turning to Shikamaru with strange expressions.

"Well, I see them daily, but I ignore them most of the time. Remember... few weeks back, a kid died falling off a water tower? I can see him, most of the time. The others can see them too, but the only people I haven't asked is Rokudaime Hokage now," Shikamaru sighed.

"Is that so?" Sakura put down her chopsticks. "Lord Hokage can definitely see ghosts."

"He's been hanging around the Valley of the End a lot ever since… never mind," Ino paused. "Anyways, there are so many ghost – but why can't we see Naruto?"

Even Shikamaru couldn't think of a reason why. As far as he knew, only the original Konoha 11 could see ghosts... not including the ones that weren't alive, of course...

"Oh, and just so you know, I've invited all nine of us to meet and discuss about this at Chouji's house," Shikamaru waved a cigarette in the air then walked out of the stand.

Chouji protested a little.

* * *

><p>"We're all here…" Shikamaru sweatdropped as he stared around the room. Shino, Hinata, Kiba, Ino, Chouji, Sakura, Lee, Tenten, and Akamaru were all present – except…<p>

"WHY ARE YOU HERE?!" Both Shikamaru and Sakura pointed accusingly at the uninvited guest, Hatake Kakashi.

"I can see ghosts," Kakashi said seriously.

"Okay, I can understand that, but..." Both Shikamaru and Sakura turn to the Ichiraku Ramen waitress (I guess), Ayame. "WHY THE HELL ARE YOU HERE!"

Ayame smiled. "I saw a monster today! And an old lady!"

"I can smell them," Kiba offered weakly.

"THEN GET OUT!"

"Some guy died in our house," Chouji nodded, voice muffled by the crunching of chips. "As you could probably see, he really likes eating chips."

Ino muttered something about her flower shop as an example.

"A dead guy is chained to the hospital." Apparently.

"Rin." Well. This also explained why Kakashi has been off duty lately. "Actually, only when I turn on the Sharingan."

"Has anyone seen Naruto?"

"No." Everyone turns toward the door to see the great Rokudaime Hokage. "AAH! WHY ARE YOU HERE?!"

Kakashi became suddenly absorbed with his book. Lee opened his mouth to yell something inappropriate, and Tenten took this chance to stuff a pillow into his mouth and jump out with the pissed off taijutsu specialist.

A loud, inhuman roar outside disrupts the silence that follows.

* * *

><p>The shinobi ran out of the Akimichi residence to see a huge monster approximately 2-6 stories tall with a white mask with an elongated nose, its body covered from its head to its feet with a black covering, with have large white hands with white nails. Ah, yeah. It's a hollow.<p>

Man, this looked like one of the curse mark forms.

The people who stood behind him looked disgusted as they took out their weapons and charges at the monster. But to no avail.

_We're gonna die. _Sai thought calmly.

"SAI! NOW S'NOT THE TIME!"

Sakura punched with all her might alongside her mentor who was using all kinds of poisons, inserting them into the invisible monsters she was fighting. Hinata couldn't find any type of chakra flow in its body, she just punched at complete random. Of course, this was also useless.

Sasuke was hurt badly now; he gestured for Sakura to heal him many times, but she ignored him, choosing to heal Shikamaru, whose jutsu seemed the most helpful.

That's when the monster split into six uneven pieces.

A man wearing some kind of kimono with blonde hair stood in front of all of them as he sheathed his sword... thing. The monster disintegrated, leaving no trace of its existence except the rubble it had caused. The man looked back, all too familiar cerulean eyes staring out

They all recognized those whisker marks.

"Konoha… you've become weak."

* * *

><p>And cut! I ended with dramatic one-liner no jutsu!<p>

Okay, I'll update later~~! Where I am now, it's about 9:01, and I've neglected studying for my Science test, and Mandarin, and Math... DAMN YOU SCHOOL!

Arnee Out!`


End file.
